Toujou Nozomi's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toujou Nozomi farting? Well it's not so smol when you think about it since she's letting out high quality rips so grand it would rock you. And while Toadette embraces it, Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha have to deal with Nozomi Tojo farting. Tootokete!
1. Chapter 1

"Nozomi, is there something you don't want to tell me?" Eli stated as she faced Nozomi, with both of them being in Nozomi's house.

"Well... uh..." Nozomi trailed off as she shook her head, smirking as she pulled out a tarot card. "Not at all, Eli! Just go out and have fun! I need to find my Fred Flintstone plushie!"

Eli thought about it for several seconds, shrugging as she decided to leave. After waiting a while, making sure that the coast was clear outside after peeking through her window, Nozomi let out a huge bassy fart as she sighed of relief, before giggling after taking a whiff of her stinky butt blast.

"Peeyew! Golly, I really let loose!" Nozomi laughed as she fanned the air with one of her hands while patting her butt with her other hand, a higher pitched toot escaping her smelly rear. "Oh how I do love to fart... but I just wish there were others to enjoy my stinky melody!"

As if someone was looking down on Nozomi from the heavens, the stinky idol's wish came true as a warp portal appeared in her room, with the most unlikely trio emerging out of it. Nozomi gasped as she placed both of her hands on her face, recognizing the new figures that just popped up.

"Hey... aren't you from those Nintendo games?" Nozomi asked as she watched Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha all get up on their feet after they fell out on their stomachs from the warp.

"Ugh... you could say that." Dry Bowser groaned as he placed several fallen bones back into his bony body, facing Toujou Nozomi. "Hey wait, you're that girl from the Snow Halation rips."

"Ooh! Is she the Todokete girl?" Toadette squealed as she twirled around, holding her hands together. "I just love her and the other idols! My heart goes out whenever I hear them!"

Petey mumbled as he took a glance around the room, the mutant piranha plant noticing that it was smelling a bit gross in there due to Nozomi's flatulence as he then yawned and proceeded to take a nap as a way of cancelling it out.

"...I take it that there's something in here that made Pete just snooze it off," Dry Bowser commented as he rubbed his chin with his right hand.

Nozomi's stomach growled as she blushed, with Toadette gasping as Dry Bowser sighed, realizing exactly what the substance was.

"Ooh, you let out stinky farties too?" Toadette exclaimed as she manage to let out a squeaky fart, clapping her hands together in glee.

"You know what, I think we're gonna get along just fine!" Nozomi stated as she bent down, unleashing a bassy fart that caused the furniture behind her to crack, which in turn made her and Toadette laugh.

Dry Bowser shook his head in disappointment as he went inside Petey's pouch, deciding to see what stuff in there was worth looking out for rather than deal with the farty that Nozomi and Toadette were going to start up... or rather fart up if you know what I mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette was farting with Tojo Nozomi while Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha both were looking at the various pictures of Nozomi with her muses, the two heavyweights glancing at each other as they turned to Nozomi, with the flatulence not fazing either of them due to the two being used to it from hanging around with the ever so gassy Toadette constantly.

"Sorry to ruin your smelly fun, but can we ask you something?" Dry Bowser stated as he held up the bunch of pictures, the skeletal reptile adjusting his skull as he faced Nozomi.

Nozomi was in the middle of letting out a consecutive amounts of bassy tuba like farts, turning her head to face Dry Bowser and Petey as she leaned forward with both of her hands behind her back. "Oh? What is it?"

Petey mumbled as he moved his green leaves about, pointing at the pictures. Nozomi stared blankly at him as Toadette gasped, placing her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, that's right! You don't understand Pete!" Toadette exclaimed after letting out a trombone like fart, moving to Petey as she spoke to him, with Petey mumbling in response and Toadette nodded her head, returning to Nozomi. "They want to know if the other idols fart like you!"

"Well... funny thing is... they kinda do." Nozomi admitted with a smile as she wrapped her arms around the back of her head while letting out a wet dank fart. "But I think that I have the best toots of them all."

"Of course you do." Dry Bowser sarcastically commented as he rolled his eyes.

Nozomi's stomach grumbled again, with the purple haired idol bending over and letting out a fart so huge it broke apart Dry Bowser, reducing him to a pile of bones, while Petey simply collapsed as if he was a GMod ragdoll. Nozomi and Toadette glanced at each other as both of them laughed, the two farting in conjunction with their flatulence to make a stink. This was quite a joyful moment... until Eli and Nico entered into the room.

"Nozomi, we're suppose to be-" Eli stated as she gasped, her eyes widening as she took a long around in complete shock. "W-what happened here!?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Nico stated while puffing her face cheeks after sniffing the air, placing her hands on her hips. "She was farting without me!"

"G-girls, I can explain!" Nozomi exclaimed to her two fellow idols as she let out an enormous sloppy fart, blushing with tension began to rise. "It's **-BLORT-** not what it's **-BRAP-** like!"

Nico was not amused by this while Eli began to feel confused yet aroused, with Toadette having both of her hands over her mouth as she didn't know what to say.


End file.
